SasuNaru on Gaia
by ladedaperson
Summary: I was on with one of my friends and we decided to do a sasunaru yaoi roleplay. ITS NOT FUNNY LIKE HOW MOST OF MY STUFF IS, IT IS SERIOUS AND PERVERTED lol me: awesome emo13 my friend: I Luv Dr. Pepper


I was on with one of my friends and we decided to do a sasunaru yaoi roleplay. (ITS NOT FUNNY LIKE HOW MOST OF MY STUFF IS, IT IS SERIOUS AND PERVERTED lol) (me: awesomeemo13 my friend: I Luv Dr. Pepper)

Me: Sasuke parts

I Luv Dr. Pepper: Naruto parts

Naruto was walking down a street in Konoha, looking for Sasuke. Tsunade had just assigned him a mission and he needed Sasuke's help doing it. He stopped and leaned against Ichiraku Ramen. "If I were Sasuke, where would I be?" He suddenly raced to the training grounds. "Sasuke? Where are you?"

Sasuke was staring down at Naruto, because he was in a tree, he giggle a little and said "dobe..." he the jump from the tree to the ground and looked directly at Naruto.

Hearing something hit the ground, Naruto turned around. "Ahh, there you are. Come on, Tsunade needs us to go to a small village outside of this one. It will take us two days to get there so we need to leave soon."

"Just don't get in my way..." He just saw that Naruto was there. "Hey, is it just going to be you and me?" Sasuke asked, hoping that it would be true.

"Yeah, Sakura is busy." He started to walk to the village gate with Sasuke. "So, anything new in your life?

Sasuke would like to say what he really wants to but, Sasuke thinks to himself 'Well I really like you Naruto-kun" that would just mess everything up. "Nothing really, what about you...?" Sasuke asked.

"Same here. I've been really bored." Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke he liked him, but Sasuke was always so mean to him. They got to the village gate and started to walk down the path to the other village.

"What do we even have to do at this village? More chores?" Sasuke ask just trying to keep up with a conversation so that they can grow closer.

"That's what it looks like." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, starting to grow comfortable around him. They got to a small inn as night fell. "We can stay here for the night. I already have a room booked.

" When they got the room they had found that there was only one bed. Sasuke stared at... "Um, Naruto, You know that there is only one bed?"

"I can sleep on the floor." Naruto unpacked some of his things."

"No! cough I mean you don't have to sleep on the floor, i will." Sasuke just barely saved himself from embarrassment.

"No, that's ok. If you're ok with it, we can share the bed." Naruto sat on the bed. "Wow. It's soft."

"...ok" Sasuke said, he was so nervous, slowly moving into the bed, he almost felt like he was married to Naruto and he had to give him a kiss goodnight or something. But Sasuke's thought that his relationship with Naruto wasn't that great yet.

Naruto removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. "Hope you don't mind, I get hot if I sleep in a lot of clothes." He also wanted to see if Sasuke could resist him.

"Ok.." Sasuke said while he quickly turned around. He was blushing uncontrollably and he almost had a nosebleed. "He has to like me. I know now, why would he sleep some guy with just his boxers on!!" Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke turned around. He turned around to face Sasuke. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?" He gently placed his hand on Sasuke's arm.

"No, I'm ok" Sasuke replied. He grabbed his nose just to make sure he doesn't get a nosebleed. "Hey, um Naruto..." Sasuke was attempting to come out.

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke. His chest was touching Sasuke's back. "Yeah? What's up?"

"uhh.." Sasuke couldn't focus very well with Naruto that close to him, he could never really think logically when he is around Naruto but Naruto I like half naked and he is touching him!! "Do you, um... like me? Naruto" Sasuke finally spit out some of the words that he thought would help.

Naruto grinned evilly and slid his hand from Sasuke's arm down to his butt. "What if I do?" He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"well, I just, I really like you Naruto-kun" Sasuke's face was beat red.

Naruto smiled. "I knew it. I like you too, Sasuke-kun." He rubbed Sasuke's butt through his boxers. He tugged on Sasuke's waistband and kissed the back of his neck.

Sasuke turned around, looked at Naruto, and kissed him. "Naruto-kun..." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke back. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." He removed his boxers and waited for Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke slowly removed his clothes. He was the most nervous ever. He couldn't think straight. He really wanted to do what Naruto was implying but, he didn't think it was right, his confusion was showing.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was confused. "Is everything ok, Sasuke-kun?" He kissed Sasuke reassuringly.

"No, I don't know if we should be doing this." Sasuke said "I mean, I love you, so I guess that's what matters, I think I'm ready now." Sasuke said feeling a little more confident.

Naruto smiled and continued to kiss Sasuke. He scooted closer to him and he moaned as he felt his ps brush up against Sasuke's.

Sasuke Kissed Naruto again and slowly he pushed Naruto down, and got on top of him.

Naruto smiled as he waited to see what Sasuke was going to do. He couldn't believe he was in bed with a naked Sasuke. It was like a dream come true.

Sasuke began kissing him more and tenderer in each one. He squeezed him against himself and then kissed Naruto lower, and lower.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke started to kiss lower. He thrusted his hips upwards, urging him to continue.

Sasuke kept on kissing Naruto, when he got to the area where he was going, before he began to suck, he said "I've never done this..." He then he continued.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to suck him. He had never done it either and it felt great. "More!"


End file.
